Orthotopic liver transplantation (OLT) is the only treatment available to treat acute liver failure patients but annually the scarcity of transplantable organs results in the deaths of nearly 2000 patients awaiting transplant. Current liver support to extend the viable waiting period of these patients based in fresh porcine hepatocytes in the extracorpeal perfusion systems. As a cost effective alternative to these treatments, MCA proposes to encapsulate a proprietary human cell line for use in cell transplantation therapies. A novel encapsulation procedure will provide the means for a long term treatment correction of liver failure. Successful recent reports of liver cell transplantation therapies support the potential of this minimally invasive treatment as an alternative modality to bring an inexpensive and noninvasive treatment to the high populations of chronic hepatitis patients in developing countries which may or may not have access to the comprehensive medical centers required for OLT. The United States chronic liver failure market targeted by MCA represents approximately $875 million annually and world wide may be as high as $2 billion. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: Whole liver transplantation is the only treatment available to treat acute liver failure patients but scarcity of transplantable organs annually results in the deaths of 2000 patients awaiting transplant. However recent results suggest that hepatocyte transplantation, per se may be sufficient to restore normal liver function under some circumstances. Current liver support to extend the viable waiting period of these patients is limited to the availability or primary human hepatocytes. In order to address this need, MCA proposes to exploit proprietary methodology to generate and provide functional human hepatocytes for transplantation. The United States market targeted by MCA represents approximately $875 million annually and world wide may be as high as $2 billion.